


Move In With Me?

by imanireo



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kinda fluffy at the end, M/M, Porn Without Plot, kinda good ig?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanireo/pseuds/imanireo





	Move In With Me?

I’ve been thinking about him for too long. I know this because I can feel and see a tent in my pants. “Might as well do  _ something  _ about it,” I think. So I do. I pull down my jeans and boxers and grab ahold of my dick, hissing at the contact, and start to stroke. Up and down, up and down, until I’m moaning his name, “Mikey, fuck, fuck, just like that,” As I keep going, precome starts to spurt out of the top of my dick, and I begin to run my thumb over the slit, picking it up to use as lube. I can tell I’m getting really close now, because my cock is throbbing, so I run my thumb over the head and start to buck my hips up, because  _ fuck  _ I’m close now. As I dig my thumb into my slit, moaning his name and cumming all over my hand and chest. “Holy fuck,” I think as I open my eyes to see Mikey standing there, eyes wide. “P-Pete? What are you doing?” Shit,  _ shit,  _ Mikey wasn’t supposed to be here until  _ 5  _ but it’s only  _ 4  _ “Uh, Mik-ey? It’s only 4? Why are you early?” “I sent you a text but I think I know now why you didn’t reply..” “I.. uh, I’m sorry, babe, I know you aren’t ready for sex and all that but you just get me so fucking  _ hot  _ sometimes I just  _ have  _ to you know?” “Uh, actually Pete, that’s why I came here early. I’m ready. I want to fuck you. Er, have you fuck me.” He giggles, “You know what I mean.” I jump up and kiss him on the lips and pull him close to me, “Fuck, Mikes, I’d do anything for you… and to you.” I kiss him again, only this time I deepen the kiss and remove his shirt, only to hear him gasp and say “D-Do you wanna clean up?” I laugh and clean my chest off with his shirt, then growl into his ear, “Do you want me to eat you out, baby?” He moans a yes and I pull his pants off hungrily, excited to taste my baby. As soon as I get his pants and boxers off I lick a stripe down his perineum, then dive my tongue into his hole. He lets out a “Fuck Pete, fuck,” before I stop and suck on my fingers to get them nice and wet so he doesn’t get hurt. While I’m sucking on my fingers he’s laying there on the bed, his few tattoos standing out against his pale skin, whimpering from being left alone. God, he looks so beautiful like this. When my fingers are properly lubricated, I begin to tease his rim, and he lets out little “ah’s” that just make me impossibly harder. When I finally insert my finger past the tight ring of muscle he lets out the most breathy and drawn out moan I’ve ever heard, and  _ fuck  _ is it hot. When I finally get two fingers in him and begin scissoring them is when I start eating him out again. Eventually, I get three in him and stop to take a picture of him, all spread out on my bed, cock red and leaking, panting and moaning my name all needily. After he’s done being my model, I walk back over to him and line myself up with his entrance, and ask him if he’s ready to do this.He gives me his consent, so I begin to push in and  _ fucking shit  _ he’s so damn tight it’s so hard not to cum already and I’m not even all the way in. I go slowly, checking on him to make sure he’s okay, and once I’m all the way in, I let him adjust to my size before moving. “Pete,  _ fuck _ , just move already,” he gasps out, so I pull all the way out and then slam into him, angling myself to try and find his prostate, when he clenches around me and lets out the fucking sluttiest moan, letting me know I’ve found his spot. I continue to pound mercilessly into his prostate until he chokes out that he’s close. I start stroking him in time with my thrusts and digging my thumb into his slit until he cums all over my hand and his chest. While he’s riding out his orgasm, I pull out and as soon as he comes to, he asks if he can suck me off. “You didn’t even have to ask baby, come here.” He wraps his lips around the head, slowly traveling downwards until he’s almost at the back of his throat. “Fuck, Mikey, when did you get so good at this, ah!” He pulls off and says, “I’ve been practicing for you, Petey.” At these words I lose it for the second time today and my vision goes white. “Pete? Petey? Are you serious?” “What do you mean?” “You said you loved me right after you came, were you serious?” “I-yes, Mikey I was serious, and I honestly want you to move in with me, is that okay?” “Oh my god, of course! It’s more than okay! I love you so much, now kiss me.”

 


End file.
